A Triptych of Angels
by mithras90
Summary: Gambit doesn't get there in time and sees Purdey fatally shot. However, supernatural forces step in to change the outcome.


**A Triptych of Angels**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The New Avengers, nor the characters of Steed, Gambit, Purdey, and Dr. Kendrick. They belong to The Avengers (Film and TV) Enterprises, and are used without permission for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. Dr Kasia Nowak (who first appears in my other Fanfic 'Impact') is my own creation.**

 **Gambit doesn't get there in time and sees Purdey fatally shot. However, supernatural forces step in to change the outcome.**  
 **This particular story was inspired by Timeless A-Peel's story See You Fall – and although I think it's a brilliant story; it was so desperately sad, and since I've always tried to 'ship' Purdey and Gambit, I had to find a way to save them. So this was my story that came out of that one. Apologies for this sheer sugary quality of it, chances are this story could probably give you diabetes. It's pure fluff. I haven't used any of the characters in Timeless A-Peel's story and it doesn't fit any of the episodes. It's a completely random 'What if'.**

 **However I am eternally grateful to Timeless A-Peel for letting me use her surname for Purdey.**

Terror gripped Gambit as he drove his vehicle towards Purdey's. He didn't know what made him more afraid, the fact that Hawkins had gone on the run – or that his first target was likely to be Purdey. Swallowing hard, he almost crashed the car as it screeched around the corner, only just managing to keep control. Finally he braked sharply outside Purdey's flat and took the stairs two at a time, terror etched in every line of his body. The door wasn't locked but as he pushed it open he heard the gunshot echoing across the room, and then he saw her, she was hanging onto the barre, the lips slightly parted in astonishment. Then he saw Hawkins standing at the other end of the room, a wisp of smoke emerging from the barrel of his automatic. Gambit shot, once twice and had the satisfaction of seeing Hawkins crumple to the floor. Gambit gave the body a cursory glance, although the bullet hole in the centre of the man's forehead told him that the assassin was already dead.

"Gambit – Mike-" the voice was a breathy whisper and Gambit spun around to see Purdey desperately hanging on the barre, the crimson stain widening on her blouse, before her strength gave out and she began to fall. He caught her just before she hit the floor. Gambit cradled her body in his arms, his heart breaking. Now he could see that Hawkins had indeed shot her and that the wound was serious, close to the heart.

"Purdey," he whispered, "I – I'm sorry I was late. Please hold on."

"I – I can't," already he could see the bubble of blood at the corner of her mouth. "Mike, I – I love you-"

"I love you too, Purdey-girl," he said simply. Closing his eyes, Gambit bent to press his lips against her forehead. "Always have."

There was a sudden shift in the air and suddenly someone, no, _something_ was kneeling on the floor opposite him. Shocked, Gambit looked up into a face of such stunning beauty that he was suddenly rendered speechless. There was another movement at Purdey's head and another Being was standing looking down at the figure, "We'll need three," it said simply, and then it called, "Marmaroth!"

This time the air seemed to shimmer and another figure was standing at Purdey's feet.

"Christ-" Gambit croaked.

The woman – was it a woman – smiled and laid a hand on his arm, "Be still," she ordered, and then looked across at the man – no not a man, who was now kneeling at Purdey's head, "Your brother sent you?" And Gambit heard the question in her voice.

"Yes. Wings," was the command and Gambit stared as three pairs of shining, iridescent pinions unfolded themselves.

"What in the name of all that's Holy-" a familiar voice spoke, but Gambit couldn't have responded to save his life.

The Being at Purdey's head looked up and it might have spoken; Gambit was sure he didn't see lips move but the words dropped into his head as if placed there, "Certainly in the name of all that is Holy. Major John Steed?"

"Yes," Steed acknowledged, he caught Gambit's eyes, his gaze holding the younger man.

"An Equilateral Triangle," the other man spoke, or at least appeared to speak, "most interesting. Come, Major Steed, it would appear that you are a necessary part of this."

And Gambit watched as Steed walked across to them and dropped to his knees opposite Gambit. Steed managed a faint smile at the other man and seemed slightly nonplussed when Gambit couldn't return it.

Then they were cocooned in huge, white, glowing wings. The Angel kneeling at Purdey's head took her face in his hands and spoke, "Purdey, it is time to wake up."

The whole episode seemed surreal, afterwards Gambit would acknowledge that it was a combination of shock and adrenaline, he noticed how tanned the Being's hands were as they cradled Purdey's head; the beauty of the Creature kneeling opposite him; the crisp whiteness of Steed's cuffs against Gambit's dark suit.

And suddenly Gambit knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that these Beings were of supernatural origin. Purdey's eyes were open and a slight frown was creasing her forehead as she stared up into the face smiling down at her. "Mike," she croaked, "I – I can't feel anything. Am I dead?"

"We have just stepped out of Time for a little," the Entity at her feet spoke. "My Lord, are we ready?"

"Ready, Marmaroth. Suriel, are they?"

The female moved her hand to cover those of the two men, her eyes glowed golden and then she spoke, "They are afraid, but they have courage and are pure of spirit."

Gambit gaped at her, unable to believe what she'd just said, but her attention was on the first Being, "we are ready, Lord Raphael."

 _Raphael, Suriel, Marmaroth._ Gambit filed the names away for future reference and then the female caught his eye and he swallowed hard, "Are you ready, Michael?" His mouth dry he nodded and then she turned to Steed, "and you John?"

For once all Steed could do was nod dumbly and despite everything that had happened Gambit felt a pang of sympathy.

"Then we shall begin," Raphael said, and Gambit saw the light around them intensify. His last coherent action was to look down into Purdey's sea-blue eyes and smile before a wave of fire lanced through him robbing him of thought and consciousness. After that things became a little confused, he was partially aware of lying against the wall his hand resting on someone's shoulder. Forcing his eyes open, he looked down and saw Purdey's head on his leg, the soft rise and fall of her chest told him that she was merely asleep and he had to blink back furious tears. Raising his eyes he saw Steed's familiar shape at the end of the room; he seemed to be talking to three people. Two men and a woman.

"Thank you seems so woefully inadequate," Steed murmured, "I don't have the words."

"Your partner is regaining consciousness," the female said gently. Gambit was sure that she laid her hand on Steed's arm and then they were alone. Gambit blinked, _Where had they gone?_ Then Steed was kneeling beside him speaking slowly and softly although Mike admitted later that he couldn't really understand the words. Steed stood up and a familiar figure took his place, Gambit frowned he thought he knew her, but he couldn't remember who she was. A cool hand was on his arm, "Mike? Mike, can you hear me?" He managed a faint smile in return, although he still didn't really recognise her.

"Can we get you to bed?" She asked gently, "if Steed gives you a hand?"

A wave of panic rippled through him, with a strength he didn't know he possessed he managed to grasp her arm, his mouth worked, but somehow the words couldn't force themselves past his lips. Somehow, and he never quite knew how, she seemed to understand how he felt. Laying a cool hand on his arm she asked kindly, "Purdey?" A slight nod was the only response and she half-turned to look up into someone's face, Gambit forced his eyes up and saw Steed, a slight frown creasing his forehead. "Suggestions?" She asked.

"I was hoping that they could stay here," Steed replied, "do either of them really _need_ to go to hospital?" She paused and Gambit heard the urgency in Steed's voice, "Kasia?"

A wave of relief almost swamped him, _That was her name, Kasia!_ She gave him a rueful smile, "Recognise me now, Mr Gambit?" She turned back to the man in front of her, "no, they don't need to go to the hospital, I think if we can get them to bed and let them rest that will be all right."

Steed smiled, "I owe you Kass."

"I'd like an explanation," Kasia replied, "but I'm not going to get that – am I?" Steed had the grace to look sheepish and she shook her head. "All right, John. You take care of Mr Gambit; I'll see to Miss Bryde." Violet eyes met green ones and she spoke again, "we will not separate you. But we do need to change you both and get you to bed. Do you trust me?"

 _He recognised her now, Dr Nowak_ , the ghost of a smile flitted across his face and he managed a slight nod. She grinned back, "good. Now can I leave you and Steed alone for a bit? I promise we'll come back and get you. All right?" He might have nodded again, but he couldn't make a vocal response, time seemed to jump because the next thing he remembered was Steed buttoning up a pyjama jacket and as he looked up into the older man's face a warm smile cracked Steed's features, "Back with us for a bit? You tuned us out for a while there."

And then Kasia was there, her hand on his wrist, the cool disc of the stethoscope against his chest; and then her voice, "Okay, John. Let's see if we can get him moving under his own power." Somehow he was on his feet, one arm slung over Steed's shoulders; Steed's arm around his waist. Then he was lying down, blinking up at the pair of them. Steed took his hand, "Purdey's next to you. Think you can get some sleep?"

Gambit couldn't remember afterwards if he'd nodded or not, he remembered smiling up at Steed and Dr Nowak and then he'd drifted into slumber. Moving swiftly around the bed Kasia gently examined Purdey, looping the stethoscope around her neck and turning to smile at Steed, "asleep. I think we can leave them for a bit. Gods, I need a drink."

"Already on it," Steed escorted her through to Purdey's kitchen and took two crystal glasses from the cupboard, then he slipped into another room returning with a sealed bottle of whiskey. "Purdey's," he explained, "I knew she kept one for emergencies – you know, sometimes our missions –"

"Can be heart-rending," Kasia replied, "sometimes a drink when you're trying to come down from something is necessary."

Steed nodded and poured a generous amount into each glass, "Cheers," he said quietly.

"Twoje zdrowie," _Your health_ she replied, her glass touching his. Kasia watched him quietly and then she said, "I didn't check you over. You all right?"

"A bit stunned," Steed replied, "you know I never believed in an immanent God until today."

"So you believe it was an Angelic intervention?" Kasia asked.

"Without a doubt," Steed replied. "Still not sure that we deserved it."

"My dear Major Steed," Kasia replied, "I think that no-one deserved such intervention more."

Steed took a large mouthful and then said, "How do I thank them? I mean what possible words would be enough to express my gratitude?"

"I think they already know," Kasia replied thoughtfully, "I doubt that they would have materialized for Miss Bryde if you did not deserve it. But I think if you never forget and remain grateful for the remainder of your days that will be enough."

"Hah!" Steed tossed the remainder of his drink back and set the glass on the table, "I doubt I will ever, _ever_ forget today. When I think of what might have been-" He shuddered and Kasia had to lean forward to steady him before he fell over.

"Come and sit down," she said softly, "it may be that neither Mr Gambit nor Miss Bryde remember too much of what happened this afternoon – but I rather suspect you will."

The bark of laughter that emerged from Steed's throat made her jump, "Remember it? Thinking about it, it could have been so, _so,_ _ **so**_ , much worse."

Kasia knelt on the floor and took Steed's hands in her own, "But it _wasn't_ – can you hold onto that? You are and have always been the most perfect of heroes."

For a moment Kasia thought she'd lost him, but then, she saw the courage that had been his shining trait take hold and the trust. He managed a slight smile at her and then said, "You promise it will get better?"

Kasia smiled and her hands tightened in his, "Yes."

For a moment she thought that he would pull his hands away and run, but then she saw that amazing spirit of his carry him through. Reaching up she put her arms around him and held him as he sobbed. "I could not bear to lose her," he muttered.

"You have not lost her," Kasia reminded him. "Do you want to lie down or sit up for a bit?"

Steed gave her a frank look and then swallowed hard. "If I lie down I'd probably go to sleep; and I don't want to sleep yet."

Kasia nodded and rising to her feet laid a hand on his shoulder giving it a warm, firm squeeze. "Back in a moment." When she returned, it was to find Steed sitting, elbows on knees, his hands covering his face. Sitting on the arm of the chair, she laid a hand on Major Steed's back, "Hey, hey, there's no need for this. Everything is going to be all right."

She tucked the blanket she'd brought around the taut, shivering body, aware that reaction was beginning to set in. "Now," she asked gently, "what do you want to talk about?"

A wry grin twisted Steed's mouth, "Anything you like."

"Ah," Kasia replied, "I get to bore you with all the details of Phylloxera do I?"

"Phylloxera?" Steed frowned, "how do you know about Phylloxera?"

"I know about quite a few things, Major Steed," Kasia laughed. "It's always fascinated me – the fact that certain areas of France were devastated by the pest; while others were completely untouched. Plus I think that certain soils are resistant to certain stages of Phylloxera."

She moved so that she was sitting in the settee next to the chair and laid her hand on Steed's arm, "So? Shall I carry on?" Steed had relaxed back into the chair, his eyes closed and she thought she detected a faint nod, "all right. Well as you know Phylloxera is a vine pest – particularly of the grapevine-" She continued for almost twenty minutes, only stopping to take a sip of water; at which point she realised that Steed had fallen asleep. Rising to her feet she walked through to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

Strangely enough it was Purdey who awoke first, she lay for a few moments staring up at the ceiling in confusion and as memory returned jolted upright. Confused she looked down at herself; she was wearing pyjamas, _Strange she had no memory of undressing_. Her fingers fumbling she unbuttoned her jacket, feeling only soft unblemished skin where she was sure there had been a bullet wound – a fatal bullet wound. Swallowing hard she looked around, and it was then that she noticed Mike Gambit fast asleep next to her. A frown creased her forehead, _Had she said something? She'd been dying – had she told Mike she loved him?_ Getting to her feet, she pulled on the dressing gown hanging over the end of the bed, sliding her feet into slippers. She wanted some answers; but first she wanted a cup of tea.

It was as she stepped into the kitchen she saw Kasia sitting at the breakfast table seemingly engrossed in a magazine, she must have felt Purdey's eyes on her because she looked up and a joyful smile lit her face, "Good afternoon!"

"Kasia," the relief in Purdey's voice was evident, she half-stumbled, half-staggered across to the table and sank down into the chair opposite. "Any chance of a cup of tea?"

"Of course!" Kasia replied, "how do you feel?"

Purdey managed a wry grin, "I think I made a damn fool of myself. Fancy admitting to Gambit of all people that I was in love with him – talk about overreaction-"

"I don't know about that," Kasia replied softly, "as I understand it when Hawkins shot you, the injury was indeed fatal."

Purdey swallowed hard. "But how am I here?"

"Now that I can't answer," Kasia replied. "You'd have to ask Steed."

"Now come on," Purdey replied leaning back in the chair, "I obviously wasn't hurt as badly as I thought; I haven't even got a scar-"

"My point exactly," Kasia responded, " _something_ happened – whether you want to believe it or not. My advice for what it's worth is to grab this opportunity; even if it frightens you. That's what Faith is all about really. Taking a chance."

"I thought you didn't believe in God?"

"I don't know. I'm more of an Agnostic leaning towards Atheist," Kasia replied, "but throughout our lives there are things happen to us that _cannot_ be explained. Most of the time we acknowledge them to ourselves but don't talk about them-"

"Because people would think we were nuts if we admitted to them." Purdey replied. "Crazy isn't it?"

"Welcome to the real world," Kasia replied.

Gambit opened his eyes blearily, he was lying in Purdey's bed, _Why was he lying in Purdey's bed?_ Memory returned in a rush and he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to fend off the grief that seemed about to overwhelm him. Her scent was still on the pillow, and burying his face into the soft linen Gambit gave into his tears. Eventually he sat up, Steed, Kendrick and the others would be waiting for him either in the kitchen or the lounge and he would have to face the music sooner or later. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he was surprised to find he was wearing pyjamas. Running his hand through his dark hair he wondered who had changed him; he had strange memories of Kasia examining him; and Steed helping him out of his bloodstained clothes but beyond that everything was fuzzy like a half-remembered dream.

Standing up he stumbled through to the kitchen and stared in disbelief. Purdey was sitting at the kitchen table; her blonde hair dishevelled but to his eyes never looking lovelier. He stared at her, suspicion etched across his features, just as Kasia raised her head to look at him, "Good afternoon, Mike. How do you feel?"

Then to his chagrin and everlasting embarrassment Mike Gambit fainted. He regained consciousness slowly, his head was pillowed on someone's knees and someone else was holding his hand. Opening his eyes he stared up into Kasia's concerned face, "My God, Mike, you certainly know how to scare people!"

Slewing his head around, Gambit stared into Purdey's face, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, Mike," Purdey murmured and he thought he could see the shine of tears in her eyes.

Kasia laid a hand on Gambit's shoulder, "Let's get you up, Mr Gambit, and then you can talk."

"How?" he began, struggling to his feet and slumping into the chair next to Purdey. "I-I was too late-"

"I believe so – yes," Kasia replied quietly, "how much do you remember?"

"Everything still a bit fuzzy," Gambit replied, "I do – however – recall Hawkins shooting you, Purdey. And I know that you would have died. In fact I'm having a hard time believing that you're sitting in front of me – ow!" Exasperated, Purdey had reached across and pinched the back of his hand.

"Does that feel real enough?" She demanded.

Kasia looked from one to the other and said quietly, "would you like a cup of tea Mr Gambit?" At his nod she poured another mug and pushed it towards him, "now if you'll both excuse me I'll go and see Major Steed."

When they were alone Gambit sighed heavily, cupping the mug in his hands, "This has been quite a day."

"To remember or to forget?" Purdey asked gently.

Gambit looked up at her, "I'm not sure yet. To be honest I'm still reeling." He took a sip of his tea and managed a shaky smile at the young woman sitting next to him, "I meant what I said."

Purdey regarded him quietly and he could see the blush burning her cheeks the blue eyes flicked downwards, finally she seemed to draw on an inner strength and raised her eyes to meet his, "So did I."

Mike smiled and reached out a hand to cover hers, "Well that's a start, Purdey-girl. I don't know where we're going from here, but I promise to take it slow."

Kasia entered, one hand on the elbow of a slightly dazed looking Steed, he sat down in the only vacant seat and pouring another cup of tea Kasia pushed it towards him. Adding two spoonfuls of sugar she managed a bright smile and said firmly, "For the shock."

"But it was a _joyful_ experience," Steed protested.

"I don't doubt it," Kasia responded, "but any encounter with the Divine is going to leave the recipient somewhat-"

"Overwhelmed?" Purdey replied thoughtfully.

"Now that's a good word," Kasia replied. She turned to Steed, "did you call Kendrick?"

"Yes. I wanted Hawkins' body removed as soon as possible. I said that Purdey and Gambit had just been concussed and that I'd already called someone who could deal with them. He will, however, want reports by Monday."

"From all of us?" Kasia asked.

"I'm afraid so," Steed replied, "but what are we going to write-"

"For once in my life," Kasia replied, "I have absolutely _no_ idea."

End


End file.
